Monkey Tails & Roses! Whom Can Be Chosen?
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Firion and Zidane were competing for the heart of the White Mage Arianna Oc . Who will win? Will it affect their friendship? Read to find out. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF A DISSIDIA:FF FIC! FirionxOcxZidane triangle Mention of CecilxRosa


**This is my first Dissidia Final Fantasy fic, so be easy on me. Sure I never played the game, but I watch the footage on YouTube and I wanted to have a PSP since then. Zidane, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, and Firion are my favorites, also Tidus and Shantotto. Firion's English voice may be familiar to those who played Avalon Code for the DS (He is one of the Spirits of the Book of Prophecy!)! So, yeah, I hope I get to know the story better soon, so enjoy this first fic of mine on this installment of the Final Fantasy series.**

**I SOOOO DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY! ONLY MY OCS ARE MINE! FINAL FANTASY IS PROPERTY OF SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

Zidane let out a stretch as he yawned very loudly. "Man, what a fight! Tidus, you are one strong, young man."

Tidus let out a laugh. "Oh, you're embarrassing me, Zidane! Seriously, you are."

Arianna sat beside Zidane, her wolf tail swishing sideways. "We should rest before we move on to defeat those pawns of Chaos." She stretched her arms up in the air. "Oh, I am so pumped to fight right now that I could howl like hell right now!!"

Leon muttered, "Please, don't."

"Not interested on hearing it," Cloud said in his usual I-don't-care-about-anything-right-now tone. He laid on the solid, cold ground, his arms resting behind his blond head. "I'm going to sleep, so no one better not bother me."

Terra asked softly, "What if Sephiroth shows up?"

Cloud silently rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I will get him... if he wakes me up, that is."

Bartz grinned. "That's Cloud for you. He likes to just rest and recoperate."

Onion Knight jumped up and said, "I'll do night watch tonight! I wanted to do it for some time now."

Terra giggled. "Still trying to be a man, aren't you, Onion."

**(A/N: Yeah, I am calling the Warrior of Light "Light" and the Onion Knight "Onion" since their names are unknown in the game.)**

Onion nodded with pride. "Of course, Terra. I need to be strong so that way I can beat the Cloud of Darkness."

"Do not get overconfident, Onion," Cecil said, leaning on a large boulder with his arms crossed where his sword was. "We must be prepared and not get too... 'pumped', as Ari said."

Arianna let out a small blush. She and Cecil were close companions and he even told her about his wife back in his home world, Rosa. She admired him for how lucky Rosa was to be with such a noble man. They train together and they are almost like brother and sister. Cecil saw the blush on her face and he chuckled. Zidane and Firion glared at the silver-haired Paladin. Zidane glanced at Firion and let out a sly grin. The monkey-tailed theif knew that Firion was fond of his fellow companion and he liked teasing him about it. Zidane slowly moved his tail and linked his with her wolf tail. Arianna's face went hot-red and looked at him to see that he still had that grin plastered on his face. He glanced over to see Firion look as if his rose was taken from him again.

Yawning, Tidus said, "I'm going to sleep, so good night everyone." He winked at Terra and Arianna. "Good night, ladies."

Zidane growled, "Hey! That's my line!!"

Tidus laughed and he rolled over, going to sleep. Terra and everyone else went to sleep, but Arianna did not go to sleep because Zidane had nudged her with his elbow, causing her to look at him.

"Zidane, what is it?" the young brunette asked, blinking at him.

Zidane let out a grin. "Wanna go for a run? I'm not that tired just yet."

Arianna thought about it before she let out a nod. "I guess so, but only for about half an hour, ok? I don't want to get too tired in the morning," she pointed out with a little warning tone in her voice.

The theif grinned. "No prob, honey. Let's go."

However, Firion was secretly awake and he did not like how this was going. He quietly hid behind some trees and followed them beneath the darkness of the night. Zidane led Arianna to a lake and she was wondering why he brought her here in almost the middle of the night.

She asked, "Why are we here, Zidane?"

"Tell me, is there someone you like?" the theif asked, his grin replaced with a small frown.

That question got her off-guard and the brunette could not believe what he had just said. She felt like running, but she knew that it would only make things worse. "Well... there are actually... two people that... I like and I... don't know whom to choose..." she spoke softly.

Zidane raised his eyebrows. Firion, who was hiding behind a bush, did the same. "Who would they be? Please, I am dying to know!" the monkey-tailed man urged.

Arianna gulped. "W-well... It is not Cecil, as you know. I mean, why would I love a man who is already married to another? That would just be wrong."

"Who?" Zidane repeated.

The girl could not take it anymore. She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. "It's... Firion and... you..." she admitted, feeling the weight get removed from her shoulders in a blink of an eye.

Her heart was thumping and so were the two men's as those words sunk in. Firion could not wait anymore.

Stepping out from his hiding spot, the silver-haired man asked, "If it is us, then who do you choose, Arianna?"

Zidane widened his eyes, pointing an accussing finger at him. "How long have you been there?!" he cried out.

"Long enough," the swordsman replied, not removing the stern look on his face.

"You know, this is a very difficult thing that I had to think about. I am not so sure... Hmm..." the girl's eyes averted to the two men before her. "Zidane, you are kind, funny, smart, flirty, and also very fast. You were there for me when I was down and knew how to cheer me up." She looked at Firion. "Firion, you are a kind, strong, amazing, and the greatest person I have ever met. You always listened to me and I always appreciate the advice you always give me." She looked at her feet before she looked up at them again after a few minutes.

Zidane was growing impatient. "Well?"

Arianna said, "If this is going to get nowhere, there is one thing that I will ask you two. If you stay by my side, would you always be there for me, no matter what? Even if the odds will be against us? Therefore, you would never cheat on me, deceive me, or treat me like a tissue?"

Firion shook his head. "I would never for as long as I live!"

"I would never... Well, there is Garnet who I also like..." Zidane muttered.

Arianna frowned. "I think I have finally made my decision!"

Firion and Zidane held their breath, inching closer to hear her answer. The two men glared at each other before they looked back at her. The tension and suspence was killing them and little did they know was that it was affecting the brunette woman as well. This was the only way to settle this and she hoped that it would not affect their friendship.

"I choose..." she began.

_Ha! Screw you, Firion! I won the battle!_ Zidane thought in his mind, glancing at the swordsman beside him.

_This is what I hoped would happen. I hope Zidane doesn't go killing me after this,_ Firion thought, glancing at the monkey-tailed theif.

"...Firion!" Arianna finished.

Firion could not believe it. He could not believe it that it made him smile. Zidane was devestated, but did not show it. He kind of expected it. Garnet has his heart anyway. There was nothing he could do, but wished he was chosen. Arianna looked at him.

"I hope we stay being friends," she said to him, gently holding his hand.

The young blond smiled, holding hers in return. "Of course. I understand. Just know that if he ever breaks your heart, you can come to me, ok?"

Arrianna smiled. "Sounds good. At least we will not be alone in this world. In fact, the worlds we belong in."

Backing off, the monkey-tailed teen started to back away. "Annnnywaaay, I'll let you two be alone for a while. I'll cover for you if anyone is awake when I get there."

Firion nodded while Arianna beamed. When he was gone, the silver-haired man looked down at the female White Mage. "I'm glad you have chose me, Ari."

Arianna looked at him in an instant. "You never called me by my pet name!"

The man smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I wanted to wait until I was with my beloved and now I am."

The young woman blushed, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm happy... I really am..."

"I'm glad..."

After that, the two kissed and they were glad that they finally got together. Even Zidane was, even though he was a bit stubborn to admit it.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked my first attempt of a Dissidia: Final Fantasy fanfiction. If I am missing anything, PM me. Thanks.**


End file.
